


Crisis: Draw-ning signs #3

by orphan_account



Series: Crisis: Draw-ning signs [3]
Category: Drawfee RPF
Genre: Butler Willie, I'm Sorry, Only real drawfans can guess what inspired this, prophetic art, rich au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On Earth-17 we see our beloved drawfam rich, but that's only the beginning.





	Crisis: Draw-ning signs #3

"Hmm, yes Julia's brush strokes are simply mesmerising." Nathan swirled his wine while pondering the intent of the painting.

"Quite, well we should be off to the other art hall, wouldn't want to miss her latest masterpieces." Jacob announced.

The pair began the walk to the golf cart, which was driven by Nathan's personal butler, William.

"As the Poors say put the pedal to the metal." Jacob gave a condescending chuckle at his own statement.

Fifteen minutes later William halted the cart and Jacob and Nathan left to walk towards the end of the corridor where all their other fabulously wealthy friends were gathered to see what art the also fabulously wealthy Julia had produced.

"Greetings everyone, this new series of paintings have been inspired by yours truly's own nightmares." Julia announced as some of the waiters unveiled the new paintings.

Nathan used his opera glasses to see past the fantastically rich crowd and view the first of the three paintings.

'The death omen' was what the first one was titled. It depicted Nathan's spectacular manor, with a swirling red sky that shot down bolts of green lightning.

The next one, 'The eternal night cometh', seems to show a scene moments after the previous one. The manor was struck by the evilly green lightning and split down the middle by one such bolt.

The final showed some kind of figure consuming miniscule people, it was called 'The foe of the poor.'

Nathan didn't question the paintings until the next day when the events depicted happened, first the sky, then the manor but before the next prophetic image could come true, someone intervened saving Nathan in a blinding light.

"I, uh- I need your help."


End file.
